


the one i'll always love

by nostalgicphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, also mentions the holidays but Briefly, and phil's super happy over how far dan's come, any pronouns dan, it's very sweet, they go to a charity shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicphan/pseuds/nostalgicphan
Summary: life couldn't get any better than this, phil thought to himself.(or the fic where dnp decide to go thrifting on a rainy day.)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	the one i'll always love

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i wrote in an hour because i needed a break from homework <3  
> title is from unintended by muse  
> i used she/him/they/xem/moon pronouns for dan since they said he's fine with any pronouns in BIG !!

It was a normal day in November, cold with a breeze that carried with it the crisp breath of winter. Phil was sitting by the glass door in the lounge, opened a few inches so he could hear the rain pitter-pattering on the wooden balcony. It was moments like these he knew he’d miss this flat. While he was excited to move into his forever home with his partner, this flat had been the place of some very important memories, ones he’d carry with him for the rest of his life.

“So you’re the reason I’ve been freezing my ass off.” Phil turned around to see Dan, not angry with him but rather glowing with happy dimples and a pink nose that suggested just how cold he had been. 

“Sorry,” Phil giggled, as Dan joined him on the floor. 

“It’s okay. This is nice,” she said, burying their head in his shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not needing anybody else but themselves. Phil thought to himself how perfect things were in this moment and reflected over how far they’d come since they’d met. He smiled. Nothing could be better than this.

Dan was the one to break the silence. 

“Let’s go out,” he said, muffled through Phil’s jumper. 

“What? Now?”

“Yea, why not? We have umbrellas.”

Phil turned and pressed his forehead against the top of Dan’s head. “Where would we go?”

“I dunno. We could visit that charity shop a couple blocks away.”

At that, Phil pulled away. “Dan,” he said, smiling, “We’re getting ready to move house, we really shouldn’t be buying more stuff.”

“Fuck that, I wanna find some matching Christmas jumpers. And I’ve been searching for the perfect dress to wear the next time I take promo pictures for my book, but all the ones I’ve seen online are boring.”

“You could buy that strawberry dress?”

“Nah, it’s pretty but it doesn’t much fit my aesthetic.”

Phil scoffed. “Your _aesthetic_.”

“Shut up!” Dan said, dimples showing again. Xey got up off the floor and reached for Phil’s hands. “Come on, if we go now we’ll have a couple hours to shop before it gets dark.”

-

As they walked down the streets of London, Phil smiled to himself. They were holding hands and it was perfect, it was everything they’d been wanting in the past eleven years for themselves. 

“This is it,” Dan said, voice slightly muffled through his black cloth mask. 

They entered the small shop. There were a couple people roaming around, but the store was otherwise empty. A short person with shoulder-length black hair and dangly earrings greeted Dan and Phil from the register and let them know they could ask them for help with anything.

Phil pulled a grey T-shirt out from the rack in front of him. It had a picture of Sonic on it, and he turned to show it to Dan, but moon was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and stood on his tiptoes, searching for the familiar curly mop of brown hair that was bound to stick out above the surprisingly short clothes racks. 

Meanwhile, Dan was exploring the section full of “woman’s” clothes. He pulled out a long white skirt and held it up to his waist, ignoring the staring customer at the other end of the rack. “God, I wish I could try things on,” he mumbled to xemself. That was just the unfortunate reality of the moment. It wasn’t that bad, as it was a rule meant to protect everyone’s safety, but it had led to Dan previously purchasing a couple sweaters that were much larger than intended by accident. Not that they minded, but it wouldn’t be the same situation with a skirt.

“There you are- ooh, are you going to get that?” Phil said, having finally found Dan. Moon spun around, still holding the skirt at their waist, and smiled, making her eyes go all crinkly and leaving Phil’s heart skipping a couple beats. “I think so! It quite suits me, doesn’t it?”

Behind them, the customer made a point of sighing loudly before leaving to a different aisle. Neither of them cared to notice.

“It most certainly does suit you,” Phil said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Phil remembered the shirt in his hand. “Look what I found!” Dan laughed, feeling the material and exclaiming, “It’s perfect for you! Though it feels quite soft, so I might accidentally steal it to wear as a pyjama shirt.” Phil rolled his eyes and Dan laughed again. 

They both turned back to the racks, pointing out ridiculous clothes and expressing their regret whenever one of them found a perfect piece too small for either of them. Phil moved on to the holiday section to search for jumpers while Dan continued looking through dresses.

-

“I just found the perfect dress,” Phil heard from behind him. He turned around and froze. There was Dan, smiling down at the black dress xey held in front of moonself. It had sleeves of lace and a fitted waist that turned into an ankle-length skirt of layered sheer black material. “You can’t tell with the way I’m holding it, but the skirt at the very inside is red!” Dan said, lifting up the top layers of the skirt to show it to Phil. 

Phil, who was still at a loss for words. He was mesmerized with the way Dan simply radiated joy, with the way he _knew_ exactly how wide her dimples were at the moment although he couldn’t see them under the mask. He loved the person Dan had become, how confident he now was in expressing xer true self. He could remember a time where wearing ripped skinny jeans and nail polish was Dan being brave, and, just as he was back then, he’s so proud of them.

“Well? Why are you just staring at me? Tell me what you think of the dress!” Dan laughed, but he knew why Phil was staring.

Phil blinked. “I think it looks perfect.”

“God, you’re such an idiot.” Red showed at the sides of their mask, and Phil giggled.

“I already found some jumpers. Let’s go check out,” he said, taking Dan’s hand in his own. And together they walked to the front of the store.

Life couldn’t get any better than this, Phil thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblogs](https://nostalgicphan.tumblr.com/post/635203569163862016/the-one-ill-always-lovecomplete-1066-wordslife) would be appreciated <3


End file.
